Gundam Fair
by InyYasha
Summary: This story was the first Gundam Wing story I wrote. Had only one point to entertain my friend. Couples: 1r, 2h, 3d, 4c, 5s! Oh yeah, the pilots all live together. Lemon in later chapters.
1. The Break Up

AN: This is an early attempt at a really serious non-lemon story. I failed miserably, so now it's in humour. I found it in my room and thought I would post it to hear what people thought. There's more but it was getting too long so, I'll post a second chapter. This was my very first Gundam Wing only fanfic, but it wasn't my first, I had written a really big crossover story with almost every anime character from the time we started to when we stopped. So enjoy, and don't complain if you don't like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just write unbelievable stories that revolve around them.  
  
"Trowa, what do you want to do today?" Quatre asked his bestest friend in the whole wide world.  
"I don't know. How about we all go to the fair?" Trowa answered in a very usual way. "I hear there's one at the western fair ground this week." He looks in the direction of the other guys.  
"I was going to ask you guys to go with us." Duo jumped up without noticing he knocked over his drink. He ran off to his room crying.  
"What's wrong with him?" Heero asked from where he was cleaning his gun.  
"I would never go to a fair with you guys." Wufei complained, "He just jealous that Trowa ask us before he could."  
"Oh great just what we need a jealous Duo." Trowa said, "Duo, if you want to come we're leaving!" he shouted towards Duo's room. As the 4 guys walked out of the building, you can hear Duo running after them. HE had a giant change purse in his hand.  
  
At The Western Fair (while the gates at least)  
"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Quatre had sung this song the whole time they walked.  
"Finally, we're here!" Heero slapped Quatre to shut him up. "Now be a good little boy and Trowa will get you some cotton candy."  
"Oh goody cotton candy! Can it be blue?" He jumped up and down with joy. He looked up, "I've never noticed that before."  
"Four adults and one child, please." Trowa told the man behind the counter.  
"That will be 85 dollars and 50 cents." the man behind the counter replied.  
Trowa handed him the money. "Thank you!" All 5 of them walked through the gates. Inside there was so much to do that the guys decided to split up. Trowa and Quatre went towards "lover's lane", Heero towards the gun games, Duo towards the kiddie rides and Wufei towards the roller coaster.  
When theywere done and had meet back up. Heero had a hand full of teddy bears, Wufei with a puke bag, Duo with a balloon and Trowa and Quatre hand in hand.  
"Hey we still have 5 more tickets, what do you guys want to do with them?" Trowa asked the rest of the pilots.  
"Hey let's go on the bumper cars." Duo answered.  
"Cool." Everyone said together. All the pilots stood in line for the bumper cars. "Hey guys, look it's the girls."  
We're having a day of fun." Dorothy told the guys in a very mean tone.  
"We were bored and the fair seemed a good thing to do." Catherine corrected her. "It's almost our turn and it looks like we're going together."  
"Tickets!" the man asked Relena handed him 5 and Trowa the other 5. "Thank you." They all got in a bumper car adb went after each other. "Your not going to get away." Wufei screamed at Sally Poe.  
"Leave my man alone, you gay little freak!" Dorothy yelled at Quatre.  
"Hey watch it!" Katherine screamed. "I need him in one piece." She charged at Dorothy.  
"Hey you two this isn't why we're here." Relena tried to bring peace between the two of them.  
"SHUT UP!" They both screamed and turned and charged at her. "Hahaha!"  
"Relena! Hey leave her alone." Heero screamed.  
"Thanks, but it doesn't matter to me." Relena replied. The two of them chased her around for 5 minutes then the ride was over.  
"That was fun." Duo stated. "Do you girls want to come over?"  
"Sure," Hilde answered.  
"Hey there will be no weak women in our apartment." Wufei complained.  
"Be quiet!" hero slapped him. "Let's go."  
  
The Pilot's Apartment  
"Do you want something to drink?" Quatre asked the girls.  
"Coke" Relena answered.  
"Spirit"  
"Me too"  
"Me too"  
"Root Beer" Dorothy replied. Quatre leaves to get their drinks.  
"You guys clean this place up nice." Sally said kindly.  
"Thanks, I've always wonder why you were never invited up." Duo thought out loud.  
Quatre returns, "Here are your drinks." He hands out everyone drink, even drinks for the guys.  
"Thanks Kiddio." Trowa said. He took his drink and went and sat down next to Dorothy. "How are you guys?"  
"It's pretty good now that he's here." Relena wraps her arm around Heero.  
"Hey what are you doing?" Heero shouted, "Get off me!" He shot up from where he was sitting.  
"You're screwed up." Duo said, "Why you don't except a girls love."  
"Yeah! It's only natural for a man and a stalker to fall in love." Hilde told Heero. Most people nodded in agreement.  
"Hey, I'm not a stalker." Relena throw Hilde an evil look.  
"I hate to admit it Relena but you kind of are." Heero hide in the corner.  
"Fine then I'll go!" Relena got up and left.  
"Heero, go after her buddy." Duo pushed Heero towards the door. "Go tell her you're sorry." Heero walked out the door. He stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the down button. 1 minute later the elevator opened and he pushed the 1st floor button. It took another minute to get downstairs.  
  
The Apartment Lobby  
'I can't believe they think I'm a stalker.' Relena thought to herself.  
"Relena! Stop!" Heero walked off the elevator. "I shouldn't have said that about you." Then finished by mumbling, "Even if it was true."  
"What was that?" unable to understand his last sentence  
"It doesn't matter. Relena, I'm sorry. I know nothing about male female relations." Heero sat down on the couch and Relena joined him. "I never ask to meet you but I did and since then my life has been very different."  
"Oh Heero! That's so lovely, I think." Relena looked into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him, "I love you."  
"Ye...ah" Heero stumbled.  
"Hey guys, do you want to go out to dinner?" Quatre asked from by the elevator with the others, "It's on me." Pulls out his MasterCard.  
"Sure!" Heero jumped up.  
  
The Mandarin (a restaurant)  
"Welcome, how many in you group?" the waiter asked.  
"There are 10 of us." Quatre answered. "Non-Smoking, please."  
"This way, please." He lead them to this small but big dining room. All the couples sat together, females on then opposite side of the males. "Do you know what you would all like to drink?"  
"3 diet cokes, 3 cokes, 1 root beer and 3 sprites, please."  
"I'll be right back." he left towards the bar and return with 10 drinks.  
"Do you know what you want to eat tonight?"  
"We would like 8 egg rolls, Chicken fried rice, Shrimp friend rice, vegetable fried rice, mushroom friend rice, sweet & sour balls, Chicken Lo Mien, coleslaw and 2 orders of fortune cookies." Quatre told the waiter.  
"I will be back with you food." He left to the kitchen.  
"Heero, can I talk to you over there while we wait." Relena pointed to a table for two in the corner.  
"I guess." They both got up and sat down at the other table. "What da ya want?"  
"Do you remember, what I told you before?" she paused, "You didn't' reply."  
"Oh...I don't remember." He looked at her. "I think Duo's calling me." He moved quickly back to their table leaving her sitting there all alone.  
"What was that all about buddy?" Duo asked.  
"You know women, they're always so insane."  
"Oh I see. What did you do this time?"  
Heero looked towards Relena, "She said she loved me and... I said," He paused, "Yeah."  
"Okay." He thinks for a moment, "Okay, you're screwed. I'd really hate to be you."  
"You know I don't express my feelings that easily." The waiter returns with their food and Relena joins the table. Heero leaves the party an hour early. ' 


	2. The Make Up

At Relena's Apartment…

"Bye Girls." Relena unlocked her front door and open it up to a path of lilacs outlined by candles. "Oh my god!" In the background you can hear the sound of rain. She closed and locked her door before following the path to her bathroom. She pushed open her door to find the bath tub filled with lavender bubbles. There was a note written in the fog on the mirror. 'Take a bath and relax.' She did what the not told her.

5 minutes in to her bath Heero walks in with a silk bathrobe. "Here after you're done, you can return to your room for a surprise." He left leaving the rube and a towel next to the tub.

"That was so relaxing." She laid her head back and rested for 15 more minutes.

She dried herself off and placed the rube on walking to her room. There she found Heero was waiting for her with strawberries and chocolate sauce. "Oh Heero." She lay down on her bed cover in lilacs. He dipped a strawberry in chocolate and rubbed it on her lips. He then placed the strawberry in her mouth and kissed her biting off the top of the strawberry.

The Next Morning…

Relena rolled over to find an empty space where Heero had been sleeping. She could smell a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. "Yummy that smells goods." Relena tied up her rube and followed the smell. "Hello," she opens the kitchen door to find Heero cooking a traditional english breakfast with chocolate pop tarts.

"Good morning, I cooked you some breakfast. Sit down and have some freshly squeezed orange juice." Heero lead her to a fancy table setting and poured her a drink. "Would you like your eggs over easy and sausages or bacon?"

"No and both please." Relena looked at Heero and laughed at how funny he looked in that apron.

"Alright, then that will be a few minutes." Heero put sausages and bunch of bacon on a 2 plates. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Okay, just to be near you is great." he smiled and put eggs on their plates. "Here your food." There were potatoes, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast and strawberries. "Enjoy." They both ate their breakfast quietly staring at the other. After they were finished Relena changed into some clothes, "What do you want to do today?"

"I would like to go see David Usher play." Relena pulls out the western fair concert calendar.

"Okay, tonight we'll go see David Usher." Heero looked at his watched, "I'll pick you up at six and we'll get something to eat before the show." She nodded.

The Pilots Apartment…

"I wonder where Hereo went last night after dinner." Duo asked his friends.

"Probably to apologize to Relena." Wufei snapped. "No one ever really understands women."

"Wufei that is why you will never ever have a wife and child. You will be the last of your family line. Never again will you have descents." Trowa explained to the women hating man. The sound of the door being unlock is heard in the background and then it opens.

"Where you been buddy?" Duo jumped around Heero.

"Out, why."

"You were gone alnight."

"So, what? Your not my keeper."

"Okay then."

"Hey Heero, how are you?" Trowa asked.

"I'm okay." He throws his coat on a chair and walks to his room. "Hey, I have an email.

Dear Mr. Yuy,

We regret to inform you but we were unable to follow through with your request. I am sure that you would be a great improvement to our team but we are not looking for help at this time.

"Rejected again. Why can't I get a normal job?" Heero slammed his fist on the keyboard.

"Are you okay Heero?" Quatre asked as he walked by the door.

"I'm fine." Heero hit delete on the screen and the email disappeared.

"You know if you need a job you could always come work for me." Quatre walked into the room, "You'd have a great salary."

"What would I be doing?" Heero gives him a duty look.

"You'd be my ….. "He paused to think about it, "My assistant."

"What?"

"This way you have same schedule as I do and only have to do small things for me."

"Fine!" Gets up and walks out to the front door, "I'm going shopping. I'll be back."

"Don't forget the milk!" Duo screamed as Heero walked out the door.


End file.
